Becca's Little Rocking Horse
by Naley2006
Summary: Lucas and Peyton's daughter always having nightmares, Brathan having a baby, a suprise visit from someone, and a weird man named Jeff Willow. Drama! Read and Review! Leyton and Brathan with some Naley.
1. Becca Penelope Scott

I don't want to give it away, but I am going ot tell you the couples ; Leyton, Brathan and maybe little Naley. Now enjoy reading it and please review!

Rated T for Horror themes and some language

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and his daughter, Becca, were walking around the little town of Tree Hill. They always did this when Peyton was at work. Suddenly Becca looked up. She was staring at the most beautiful wooden horse in the world, or at least to a 4 year old. Lucas noticed Becca wasn't holding on to his hand anymore and looked back to see where she was. "Becca? What are you doing?" He walked towards the little girl looking in aww. "Daddy, I want that horsey?" Becca looked up at her father with those almond brown eyes. Nobody could resist Becca. Not even Brooke and Nathan.

Lucas looked down at his daughter once more. He held out his hand and Becca grab it and pulled him into the store, where he met a man. The man had blonde hair, a mustache and beard, and emerald green eyes. He was around Lucas' age, maybe a few years older, no older than 30, though.

"Hello, my names, Jeff Willow, welcome to my shop...?" The man, Jeff stated. "Lucas," Lucas told him, "and this is my daughter..." Jeff looked down, now realising there was a little girl in te room,"oh?" Jeff perked an eyebrow.

"My names Becca Penelope Scott!" Becca cheered,"I was named after my mommy's bestest friend, Brooke, her middle name is Penelope too!" Now Jeff was staring contently at Becca, Lucas felt uncomferable, but Becca just kept babbling on.

"And my mommy's name is Peyton...Peyton Eliz..." She was cut off by her father. "Becca, why don't we get what you wanted, your mother is going ot be back soon," Lucas said sternly.

"Okay daddy," Becca replied a little depressed, but cheered up when they walked out of the shop with the wooden horse.

------------------

Flashback

------------------

"Hey Peyton, how about Haley sings tonight!" Brooke Scott joked with her best friend, since High School Prom **_everything_** had changed, for the better, for the worst for some people, if that's the case.

_It was night of Prom, and Lucas Scott walked in alone. Right aways, Brooke spotted him. "Where's Peyton!?"Brooke questioned him,"I thought you two were coming together, did something happen, did you hurt her?" _

_"Brooke, calm down, nothing happened, she just told me she didn't won't to come after she had that fight with you,"Lucas told her. "I gotta go talk to her, is she at home?" Brooke asked about to bolt out the door. "Um, I think so, she wasn't answering the door...what happened to your dress?" Lucas asked now staring at her dress, that under the blacklight, clearly sported the word, 'Whore'. _

_"She cares," Brooke told him," and so do I, this is supposed to be the bext night of her life, and I ruined it, I'm gonna go talk to her..."_

_-----------------_

Peyton's house

--------------

_"They told me you were in JAIL!?" Peyton screamed as she finally woke up from being knocked out from the punch. "I was, now obviously I'm not,"'Derek' told her smirking. _

_'Knock...Knock' "Peyton, open up NOW! I want to talk to you, please, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, please Peyton..." _

_That night, 2 things were saved and one of them was a very great friendship!_

-------------

End Flashback

-------------

"Yea, right, sure Tree Hill Haley would've not Haley that abandoned Nathan and moved ot California before the baby was born," Peyton said noticing Brooke sarcasism.

After the tape, Haley realised her heart wasn't with Nathan and moved to California, hoping after the baby was born, to get back on tour and restart her music career. Nathan never heard from Haley about their son or Haley.

Soon after Haley left, Nathan was devistated, Brooke took care of that, and about two months later, they were married, and Brooke Davis became Brooke Scott, and was now expecting a baby Scott.

Brooke wanted to name it Brathan, but Nathan wouldn't have his kid named that, he remembered that Brooke made up the name Naley for him and Haley and pushed the thought aside. When he found out Brooke was pregnant, he made sure Brooke was positive about them staying together, and this baby was more planned then an accident.

Now Peyton stood in front of a 6 month pregnant Brooke, and thanked god for her best friend, especially when she had Becca. Peyton found out she was having Becca a few months after Prom, and she was actualy thinking of getting an abortion, afriad that Derek had raped her and it wasn't Lucas. But she soon found out, he did nothing like that, so it was definetly Lucas'.

"So how's it going with Becca?" Brooke asked. "I don't know, she's been having these dreams lately. She would come running into our bedroom, crying, and sleep in the bed with us," Peyton told her," it's been happening for about a month now."

"Maybe she's just going through a phase, it will be over in no time," Brooke said sitting next to her friend on a bar stool, barley fitting. "I don't know, Brooke, she's been clinging to Lucas alot, sometimes when I walk in the room she won't say anything, I think I've been gone too long during the day, she spends all that time with Lucas, just talking to him, I just want her to talk to me, she is four years old, and she still is growing, I want to be there for her!" Peyton told Brooke.

"I know, buddy, but you could always borrow, Brathan, if you want," Brooke whispered. Across Tric Nathan yelled, "_I heard_ _that Brooke, we are not naming the baby Brathan!"_ "Okay Nathan whatever you say!" Brooke yelled back, then turned to Peyton and whispered," Brathan is a keeper."

----------------

Peyton and Lucas'

----------------

"Daddy! I want it over here, by the window, over here daddy!" Becca screeched. "Okay, Becca hold on," Lucas told her, carrying the wooden rocking horse into the pink nursery.

Even though Becca was four she still loved that pink nursery, and since she got everything she wanted, she wouldn't let Peyton and Lucas change it. Even her favorite aunt Brooke, couldn't make her change it.

"Hey guy's, I'm home!" Peyton called thoughout the house. "Yea, were home!" Brooke called sarcasticly. "Yey! Brookie!" Becca screamed and ran down stairs. Lucas rubbed his hair and walked out after the little girl.

"Brookie!,"Becca almost jumped in Brooke's arms, but Lucas grabbed her arm just in time. "Becca, remember aunt Brookie's baby,"Peyton told her daughter. "I'm sorry, mommy, I didn't mean to, I weally, weally didn't, I forgwot?" Becca flashed her mother the famous Scott smile.

"It's okay, Becca," Brooke said, with her hand on her stomach as she bent down near Becca," she didn't mean it Peyton." Peyton stood up from where Becca was and walked out of the room, into the hallway and eventually made her way up to Becca's nursery.

"Hey,"Lucas whispered soothingly as he stood in the doorway. Peyton was sitting in the rocking chair on the far side of the room, her gaze directed out the window, apperently not paying attention that Lucas was in the room.

Lucas walked over to her. "What's wrong, Peyt." Even though they have been out of High School for more then 3 years, they were still in high school in their hearts, and sometimes, Peyton visited her past, the way she used to be. Dark and closed. "Nothing,"she whispered,"everything."

"It's Brooke isn't it?"Lucas asked her. "Not exactly, I mean it's just me, she's my daughter, Luke, _mine, _why does Brooke always act like Becca is hers. I mean I know she desn't mean it and I love having my best friend back. But Becca is always clinging to you and I look like the bad guy, you didn't even punish her for almost jumping on Brooke," Peyton took a deep breath.

"Peyton, I know that's not true, Becca loves you, your her mother, not Brooke, and I didn't do nothing, because she hadn't done anything wrong, what's the sense on punishing her when Brooke said it was fine?" Lucas knelt down on the floor and patted beside him.

Peyton slipped off the chair and leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I know, I'm making a big deal out of it," Peyton mumbled,"I've been thinking..." Lucas glanced at her," What?"

"Well I thought maybe I should sell my half of Tric,"Peyton blurted out. _After Karen had died, she had left her club, Tric, to Peyton and Brooke. _"Peyton!"Lucas said," why?"

"Because I would have more time to spend with Becca," she told him. "I don't know Peyton, my mother gave you that,"Lucas said, looking hurt, thankfully Peyton couldn't see it. "Your right, I won't sell it, I just want to spend more time with Becca...where did that come from?" Peyton stared at the wooden horse.

"I bought it for Becca today, she wanted it really bad, and I couldn't resist," Lucas told her. "Oh, that's okay," Peyton said,"I guess I couldn't either, it's beautiful."

"yea, just like you," Lucas said," we better get back down there." "Yea who knows what Brooke could turn our daughter into next!" Peyton joked.

--------------

Later that night

--------------

"Becca's tucked in,"Peyton said as she walked into the bedroom. "That's good,"Lucas told her,"come on, Becca is going ot be fine, she's not gonna have a dream tonight,I promise."

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Becca screeched as she ran into their bedroom,"he's coming, he's coming, he's coming!" She was out of breath as she climbed into their bed and huddled under the covers near Peyton.

Peyton hugged her daughter and quieted her. "Everything's gonna be alright,I promise Becca." "No he's coming,"she screeched her eyes closed, tears falling. "Who's coming baby?"Lucas asked her. "He's coming,"she whispered."He's coming after me...Derek's coming"

Becca took one last breath as she slipped into a short sleep at her mother's side. Peyton looked at Lucas, terrified.


	2. Author's Note

Hey thank you all for reviewing. I am trying to get the next chapter up, sorry it has taken so long. But I need your help. I need at least 6 suggestions for this story. Please either review them here or PM them to me. Please I need these before this story can go on. Thank you all for reading and remember 6 suggestions and I will write the new chapter!


	3. An Old Friend

------------------

Brooke and Nathan's house

------------------

Nathan was lying in bed, around 12:14 am, not falling asleep. No matter what he did, he couldn't get to sleep. He woke up around 11:40 and realised Brooke wasn't beside him. Soon after though, he heard the floor boards creaking downstairs.

He knew not to worry about her. But he did anyway. He always did. She was there for him when Haley left. So he was going to be here for her. Especially now. A few days before, Brooke got a call.

_--------------------_

_Flashback_

_--------------------_

_"Who is it?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen, seeing Brooke standing by the phone with it up to her ear. Brooke put her finger up, signaling for him to hold on and went back to talking._

_When she got off the phone, she was devastated. She had just found out her parents had just died. Sure she wasn't that close to them, and she barely recieved three phone calls in six months. Sure she was practically raised by nannies and maids. _

_But they were her parents and she cared. She had always loved them, even though they never knew it. Brooke didn't even get the chance to tell her parents about the baby or her and Nathan. And now she wouldn't have a chance. _

_Nathan sensed there was something up, he walked over to Brooke and let her fall into his arms, her head laying on his shoulder. "T-t-they died." "It's okay Brooke, everythings going to be okay,"Nathan whispered, as they stood there all alone in the kitchen. Nothing other then their breaths to keep the silence away._

_-------------------_

_End Flashback_

_-------------------_

Peyton sat in her bedroom, right out front of the bathroom door. She was home alone, Lucas and Becca had gone out for a walk, and Peyton didn't have to go to work today. So here she was, enveloped in silence, waiting for the results.

She checked her watch every two seconds, it seemed it was taking hours, but only taking five minutes. "P.Sawyer I'm home!"someone downstairs called. Even though they have been out of High School for over 4 years she still used that nickname. Peyton checked her watch again. There'd be at least five to ten minutes to spare, she reluctionetly trudged downstairs to great Brooke.

"There you are!"Brooke greated her as she pulled off her jean jacket,"Look what I found at this one store!" She held up a little basketball jersey. "Who said it was going to be a boy?"Peyton asked curiously. "Well if mine isn't yours will be,"Brooke smirked, showing off her very noticable dimples.

"Who said..."Peyton started, soon cut off by Brooke. "P.Sawyer, your forgetting..."Brooke said to Peyton as she looked down at her very own ever expanding stomach,"I'm not stupid, does Lucas know?"

Peyton looked up,"I don't even know yet Brooke, I'm still waiting." "Ok,"Brooke said,"you know I'm here for you, right like I was with Becca..."Brooke wondered off..."So have you been thinking about names?" Yep, Brooke was back! "Brooke," Peyton smiled, she didn't know how Brooke could think of things like that.

_---------------_

_Tree Hill Park_

_--------------_

Becca ran up the ladder and slid down the slide, Lucas caught her on the other end. Sometimes they would stop here on their walks. "Daddy, can I go play with that girl over there,"Becca smiled and pointed to a little light-brown haired girl playing hopscotch by herself.

"Go ahead Becca,"Lucas smiled and made his way over to the bench. Becca skipped off, her pigtails bouncing, towards the little girl. "Can I play wif you?"Becca asked. The little girl turned towards Becca. She had dirtly light-brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a smile that nobody could resist. "Sure!" the girls face lightened up.

After awhile of playing, the girl, a little older then Becca, maybe a few months, took her hand and pulled her over to a women sitting on a bench. Papers in her hands, she looked like she was writing something important. "Mommy, this is my new friend, Becca!" the girl cheered to her mother. "Katie, that's good you made a frien..." the girls mother looked up, she stopped in mid sentence. "Mommy, what's wrong, don't you like my new friend?"questioned the girl, Katie.

Katie's mother looked around, she knew if this little girl, Becca was here, there was obvioulsy someone with her. Her eyes rested on a man. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was reconizable anywhere, he hadn't changed since high school. She now looked at an old friend, she knew he wouldn't be happy to see her...she wached as Katie's new friend, Becca trotted over to her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I finally got it up, sory I hadn't got it up sooner, I had to finished writing it, and then I read all your reviews, thank you so much for all of them. As for the Leyton scenes, they will be coming up, don't worry, and as for what will happen next in the story, I love all you ideas. I will be using some of them, I htought they were absolutley great! So again leave suggestions and let me know how you liked this chapter, I know it was short, but with the snow we had and soccer, I didn't get much time to write.

I want at least 10 reviews before I can write another chapter. Which I know you guys will do, your all great! I hope you really love this story so keep up the reviews.

Also everyone have a guess at who Katie's mom is!


	4. High School was so much Easier

I am apoligizing now for not updating, I am really so sorry! I had to update when I realized I hadn't in almost a month! Please review, let me hear what you think!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katie's mother looked around, she knew if this little girl, Becca was here, there was obvioulsy someone with her. Her eyes rested on a man. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was reconizable anywhere, he hadn't changed since high school. She now looked at an old friend, she knew he wouldn't be happy to see her...she watched as Katie's new friend, Becca trotted over to her father._

_-------------------_

_Tree Hill park_

_-------------------_

"Mommy,"Katie whined,"I want you to meet Becca's daddy." She grabbed her mother's hand. She wanted to pull back, but she let her daughter pull her over anyway. She saw the shock on his face, the blue eyes going wide in shock. Becca introducing them, even though they have already met.

Lucas couldn't believe it, his bestfriend was standing right in front of him. He wasn't overjoyed though, and she saw it. "Haley, what are you doing here?" "What do you mean, I mean isn't it obvious?" she gestured to Katie, now sitting on the bench, playing some kind of hand game with Becca.

He stood there, thinking of his brother, and Brooke, and their unborn baby. Brooke was gonna flip, not in the way she usually does either. "You ruined Nathan's life when you left," Lucas told her. "I didn't mean to," Haley whispered," I was scared, I didn't know, I just left."

"He's moved on now, but he can't stop thinking about Katie, you know, the daughter you took from him," Lucas spat, quietly though, not letting Becca or Katie over hear. "I know, I expected that," she replied, then heard him whisper something," what do you mean _Brooke_?" She remembered her cheery friend, and realized, she didn't even know what was of her now.

"Mommmm, can we go now?" Katie asked tugging on Haley's shirt. Haley looked down at her daughter. "Sure, Katie, we can go now," she finally said," see you around, Lucas...and nice meeting you Becca." She shook Becca's hand and the little girl giggled.

Lucas watched his life-long friend take Katie's hand and walk to her car, he realized that high school was so much simpler.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was really short. Really, this was supposed to be a beginning of a chapter, but I felt so bad for not giving you guys anything for over a month!

Also I will be going to Texas on June 8th (a little early, I know) and I probably will not have access to a computer. So I will update again sometime in May, and then I will be taking a short hiatus and you will probably get an update by the early end of June. I'm just letting you guys know so you don''t think I am abandoning it!


	5. Unexpected

Hey guys! Oh my! I haven't updated for soooo long, you guys probably hate me write now. But that is why I amd updating now. I will try to make this as long as possible. I've read my past chapters and I've noticed that I've had alot of spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check, so I can't check it, but I will, from now on, read the chapter at least three times before I post it. I hope you all like it!

I do warn all you Brathan fans, there is some Nathan and Haley, but it is for Katie.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Becca and Katie. All the rest does not belong to me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All week there had been no nightmares for Becca, and Lucas never saw Haley again since that day at the park, until now that was. Lucas and Becca had gone to TRIC to visit Peyton. Today it was empty, because it was closed. As usual, Brooke and Nathan were there too. Peyton was messing around with the music, making it sound all silly for Becca. Brooke and Nathan were on stage, recently setting up some stage sets, now were argueing about naming their kid Brathan.

"I want to name it Brathan!" demanded Brooke.

"We are not naming our kid, Brathan," Nathan retorted," how about a normal name, how do you know it's going to be a boy anyways?" Brooke and Nathan had decided for the gender to be a suprise, unfortunetly that wasn't working to well for Nathan.

"I don't, Brathan is a perfectly fine name for a girl too!" She summed up for him.

"Why can't you pick out something more normal, Lucas and Peyton picked a perfectly normal name, why can't you?" Nathan asked.

"What if I want something different?" Brooke told him.

"Okay, how about we wait until the baby is born, and see what the baby looks like and then pick out her name?" He questioned, then hearing a door open, he looked across the club floor, to where Haley and a little girl were standing in the doorway, not wanting to intrude anymore.

Haley looked different. Lucas didn't think so, but both the girls thought and with their eyes, trying to fix on what was different. She had the same below should length hair, same almound brown eyes, and the same straight teeth. Brooke took notice that she still had her cheerleader figure from Tree Hill high school. When they were all friends. Peyton noticed her appearal. Haley was wearing a knee lentgh, flowing skirt, with a pair of black sandels. Sort of like a young school teacher.

The baby's name completly forgotten as Brooke whispered,"What's _she _doing here?"

He told Brooke he would be right back, and walked off the stage and across the floor, leaving a dumbfounded Brooke behind him.

Lucas and Peyton were staring between him and Haley, finally looking away. Becca started making a move towards Katie, but Peyton held her back. Haley bent down to Katie's level and whispered something to her, and then letting Katie run up to Becca, she motioned out the door to Nathan.

Now outside Haley looked down at the ground. Nathan actually found himself wondering back to the days when Haley was the shy tutorgirl, and he was the all-star jock of high school. Alot of things had changed from then, and Nathan was positive Haley wasn't that shy tutorgirl anymore.

"What are you doing here Haley?" He initiated the conversation.

"I knew you'd be here today, and I needed to talk to you," she replied, only lifting her eyes off the ground for a split second.

"Is she mine?" Nathan asked the question he had been most anxious to ask since he saw her standing there with that dirty blonde haired blue-eyed little girl. Haley nodded her head.

"God Haley, why did you leave, why did you have to take her away from me? The doctor said it was a boy? Where have you guys been? Why Haley?" All these questions spilled from Nathan's mouth as soon as he opened it, like a waterfall out of a deep gorge.

"Well you knew we went to California, but you never came after us, so I went from there to a place up in New York. That's where Katie was born," Haley sighed," as for the gender issue, Katie was a twin. The doctors told us a boy, because there was. The boy was so healthy and the girl was so small, she was hiding behind the bpy. The doctors said they were shocked that she had survived full term."

"Katie?"

"That's right. The little, baby was Katie. They said she had such a faint heartbeat, the boys beat it out when we listened to it," Haley told him, speaking the first part as though she was speaking to a little kid.

They had now stopped walking. Now at the side of TRIC, Nathan sat down at the edge of a sidewalk, and Haley sat down about two feet from him.

"What about --?"

"The baby boy," Haley whispered and Nathan looked at her faced, afraid she would start to cry. But in that face he saw the old Haley, trying to hold everything together.

"The baby boy," Haley continued," during delivery he didn't make it. The doctors said they didn't know what happened. Katie was the first one out. She was premature at about 3.4 pounds. The boy was a healthy 6.7 pounds."

A tear slipped out of Haley's corner of her dark brown eye, but she continued, and now as she looked at Nathan's face, she could see the old Nathan too," The doctors don't know what happened. They took Katie away for breathing help, although she came out screaming like the world was ending. The baby boy was silent. All the doctors got silent too. They don't know what went wrong. He just stopped breathing sometime during the delivery and was delivered full term and healthy as any baby, but not living."

Haley took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her chin where it had slid down to. Nathan got up.

"Does she know who I am?" He asked.

Haley nodded,"I wouldn't be like that, she knows who you are, she met Becca at a park yesterday, and she doesn't usually make friends that easy, but I guess she reconized those Scott eyes from your pictures I showed her."

They got up and walked back to the club in silence. When they got to the door Nathan held it open for Haley.

Instead of going in, she whispered," I know you and Brooke are together Nathn, but please don't take Katie away from me."

"I don't know what to do yet," Was the only reply she got.

-------------------------

While Nathan and Haley were outside talking, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and the two little girls were left inside. Lucas was filling Peyton up on how he bumped into Haley and Katie, and how Becca made friends with the little girl.

Brooke was still on stage, now she had pulled up a chair and was sitting there reading a baby name book. She didn't want to get rid of Brathan, but she didn't want to cause a blow out over it either. She stopped on a name,

_**Valerie: **__English - Strong, valiant. Femi..._

Brooke was interrupted by two little girls on either side of her. One had Blonde hair in two tight braids, the other had dirty brunette hair back in two pigtails laying on her back. Both had those blue Scott eyes. Brooke hoped to God her baby got those eyes.

"Auntie Brookie, which one of us has the bestest name?" the girl with the blonde braids demended.

"Becca, it's best not bestest," Brooke corrected her.

"Fiiiinnne, which one of us has the _best _name?" Becca replied.

"I think both of you have very beautiful names," Brooke told them, and saw a smile light up Katie's face.

Becca's mouth opened to say something, and Brooke was glad when the club door opened and Haley, followed by Nathan came in the door. Haley called Katie to her and then, they left.

Brooke wanted to ask Nathan what that was all about, but she could see the worn look on his face, and decided to leave out that question. She knew in due time he would tell her.

-------------------------

After TRIC, Lucas decided to take Becca for a walk. They both loved to take walks. Lucas didn't want his child to be raised by an electronic machine. So they often went outside. BEcca loved to play soccer and also showed early signs of basketball and cheerleading.

As usual, Becca and her father folloed the same route they have been taking for over two years now. And as usual they past the little store, William's Wood Works. Becca once again dragged him inside. But not as usual, they didn't see the same man they had met when they bought the wooden horse. Jeff Willow, Lucas recalled the name, he had said this was his store.

"Excused me sir," He walked up to the gentleman that looked about in his late 40's," are you the owner of this store?"

"Yes, I am. I have proudly made little toys for children for a great 20 years, I used to make them for my own kids," the man said, shaking Lucas' hand," William Bardom."

"Lucas Scott," Lucas replied," I have a question, I bought a wooden horse here for my daughter Becca a few days ago, and I met a man that said his name was Jeff Willow, and he mentioned about owning the store."

"No, sir, Mr.Scott. I've been the only owner and worker since I opened it up. What day did you say you came?" Mr.Bardom asked.

"Saturday," Lucas replied.

"Hmmm, odd, we were closed all Saturday. My grandbaby came down with the chicken pox and his parents were out of time, and my wife couldn't care for him alone," came his answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope this was long enough for you guys! Let me know what you think! I need to know. Would you prefer Naley or Brathan? And what about Brooke's baby name and Gender? Love to hear inputs!


End file.
